The Story of How I Died
by Christina Love
Summary: The whole Rapunzel adventure... in Flynn's point of view. R&R!


_Hello all, Christina hereee!_

_This is my first fanfiction in the Tangled fandom and I must say I'm excited – Tangled is now one of my favorite movies of all time. :D I've watched it over a 1000 times and absolutely love all the characters._

_But anyway, back to the story!_

_This is basically the whole Rapunzel adventure in Flynn's eyes only. I'm going to try to stay as in character for Flynn as I possibly can, but do try to bear with me please! :P Some parts may be added throughout the story, but it won't affect the plot I promise. It also won't be a long story. Not like a ton of chapters at least._

_I hope I will be able to update soon after this one, because I might be too busy all through next week. But I'll try. _

_Please leave a review. If you hate it, tell me. If you love it, tell me. Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, all I own of Tangled is a DVD copy. XD_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

I skid on the rooftops of the castle, jumping from one tower to the other with the two Stabbington brothers following my trail. They are, in my opinion, rather thickheaded (nothing at all like myself) but good and strong enough to help me with my thieving. I spy a guard walking around down below, plumed helmet and golden armor clinking. The guards may look fancy, but boy, not one has caught me yet!

That's when I stop. Since I'm so high above, I've got a first-class view of all the cobblestoned streets, dwellings, and marketplaces that lie in the land of Corona. It's astounding.

"Wow," I breathe, "I could get used to a view like this!"

Sideburns (as I like to call him) rasps from behind, "Rider! Come on!"

I'm still awestruck.

"Hold on…! Yep. I'm used to it." I put my hands on my hips and smirk. "Guys, I want a castle."

"We do this job. You can buy your own castle."

He snatches me by the collar and pulls me away from the scenery. I see that the two have already opened up a latch that can see straight into the throne room.

This will be so easy. From my experience, the guards always seem to be rather incompetent.

I step through the loop in the rope. With the aid of the two brothers, I perform a cable drop from above but keep my satchel tightly clutched in one hand.

And oh my, I can feel it. I can see that sparkling, shiny object that lies right below, sitting daintily on that little purple pillow and just _itching_ to be picked up.

I am right behind armored guards, but I reckon even they won't notice.

A guard sneezes.

"Augh. Hay fever?" I ask with mock concern, still suspended mid-air.

"Yeah," he replies, with an aside glance. A couple of seconds pass before he actually wonders where the voice had been coming from, but I'm already being pulled back upwards.

"Huh?" He cries, turning around completely, but it's obviously too late for him and his guards. I crawl up on the roof again and hear him shouting below, "Wait! Hey, wait!"

Psssshhht, sure thing. I finally have the crown. The precious, jeweled crown of the lost princess.

And that, my friend, means riches!

It takes us a while to get off the top of the castle, because first we have to jump, slide on the rooftop again, and climb down walls. We made it out well enough though, and as long as I have my satchel on me it's all good.

I'll admit though - once the Stabbington brothers had set eyes on the crown their grinning kinda irked me. Call me protective of the thing, but I'm serious. _I _did the dirty work, after all.

But ahem. Getting off track.

We leave the palace and run through the streets as fast as we can. We get some looks (what do two buff guys look to you?) but overall make it out okay. The guards are far behind. I couldn't be happier. And I can't stop thinking about the glory of being as rich as royalty.

"Can't you picture me in a castle of my own? Because I certainly can!" I say as we race across the long stone bridge that separates Corona from forest. "All the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning! Gentlemen, this is a very big day!"

The guards will never catch up to us this time. The Stabbington brothers and I are dashing past thickets and around trees, surrounded by greenery. The sunlight peeks through the leaves and still manages to beat down upon us. Coupled by the amount of the time we have been running and I'm about dead. Heck, if it wasn't for my amazing stamina…

I begin to slow down and press my hand against a tree trunk for support, panting harder than a dog. The brothers stop to catch their breath. I then look around for a brief moment. Wrong thing to do. Because that's when I realize…

They went and done it AGAIN!

I rip that sucker off that tree and examine it more closely.

Fear confirmed.

I absolutely must let out my feelings. My deeply frustrated, pent-up feelings.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. This is bad. This is very, very bad. This is reeeeeeally bad!" I wait a heartbeat before going on.

"They just can't get my _nose_ right!" I show them the disastrous drawing of myself for proof. It's so unfair. I look more attractive than that.

"Who cares?" Sideburns responds apathetically.

"Well it's easy for you to say!" I bend down to see their "wanted" poster nailed below my own and stare at the picture. "You guys look amazing."

I hear horses neighing in the distance and spin around. The guards are _still_ after us. On horses. They look down upon us from a low cliff edge before turning around and picking a better way to get to us. The chase is on again. I stuff the picture in my satchel and run along with the Stabbington brothers until we come to a complete halt.

Unfortunately, the way we go leads to a dead end. The cliff blocks our path, and the only way we can keep on running is if we scramble up the top. Still panting, I say, "All right. Okay. Give me a boost and I'll pull you up."

"Give us the satchel first," Sideburns retorts, to my utter dismay.

"Wha?" I exclaim. "I just… I can't believe after all we've been through together, you… don't… trust me?"

The two stare at me blankly.

"Ouch," I say sarcastically. I remove the shoulder bag and drop it in Sideburns' hand.

They follow up to make a human stepping ladder. I climb to the top and look back down. Sideburn reaches out his hand. "Now help us up, pretty boy."

"Sorry. My hands are full." I display the satchel I sneakily grabbed while climbing them and grin triumphantly. It doesn't take long before I'm gone.

"RIDER!" I hear Sideburns screaming, but I don't care. The crown is all mine! I run across the grass and through the forest again. However, I'm right in the path of the horses and their riders, which sets me in a wild panic. I run as fast as my feet can take me, and I hear the guards say something to each other amid the thudding of hooves. Then some arrows fired from a crossbow strike right where I used to be seconds ago, embedded right into the fallen tree I had ducked under. I look up in surprise and begin running again. What scares me especially is how close they are on my heels. The horses, of course, jump over that one obstacle immediately. Arrows continue to be fired in my path as I hop over another fallen tree, which blocks all of the riders except the one riding a white horse.

And the horse comes faster!

I grab a long, hanging vine in front of me and swing from around a tree onto the horse's back by kicking the guard off.

I urge the horse onwards, but something seems to be wrong about this horse. It only goes for a few seconds before coming to an absurdly abrupt halt, making me smash into its neck and then wonder what went wrong.

The stallion looks in my direction and its pupils dilate freakishly, as if hating my guts the minute it lays eyes on me.

Can horses even _think_ that way?

"Come on fleabag! Forward!"

Annoyingly, the thing sees the satchel I'm holding and resorts to snapping at it.

"No. No!"

No's do absolutely nothing to this dang horse.

It begins to act like a dog chasing its tail, turning in circles and bucking… but just to have the satchel.

"Stop it! Stopppp it!" The horse snatches it in its mouth. "Give it to me! Give me that!" We're pretty much having a tug-of-war (only much less playful) until the worst of the worst happens – I grab the horse's muzzle, it loses the bag, which goes flying across the cliff and by sheer luck hooks onto a protruding tree branch.

I waste no time in trying to get there first. The animal however, has other plans, and we begin not a game of tug-of-war, but of something vastly unheard of – basically includes this whole frog-horse-leaping-thing.

And this mentally unstable horse continues on still – heck it's not even near crippled – and walks across the tree jutting from the side of the overhang. I leap onto its head but end up falling and hanging onto the other side for dear life. (Taken more literally when you're dealing with a freakshow horse, period. Cliff is not even close.)

It stomps its hooves onto the tree, hoping I will plunge to my death, but I just climb farther to the bag. Finally I swing around and onto the next branch, and I'm now successfully able to seize the satchel. "Ha!"

It doesn't take me long to enjoy my victory – the tree eventually begins to crack before breaking off entirely.

And with that, I drop to my inevitable death – screaming along with the darned neighing horse that made it all happen.

* * *

><p><em>Maximus is made of plastic isn't he XD <em>

_Lol hopefully if you've watched the movie you know what happens next! _

_And remember to inform me if you think this is a fine idea or not. The little button is waiting below. 3 _


End file.
